A graceful saviour
by EspoirDio
Summary: When Karen hits rock bottom Grace is there to comfort her...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

**Prologue:**

After Stan's death Karen had been absolutely devastated even though she hated to admit it. But there was another thing that was troubling her. On the day Stan had died she had taken a pregnancy test in order to find out if she was pregnant and the result had been positive. Now she was alone and had to care for a baby as well. Stan had left her a lot of money but she was a woman in her 40-ies now and felt anything but confident. "Ah, Mrs. Walker", the bar keeper said, "we haven't seen you in a long time!" "I know honey, I know!" ,Karen replied trying to ignore the pang of pain that she had felt by the mentioning of Stan's name. "How about a biiig glass of Whiskey for me to make it good again?", she asked smiling and sat down at the bar. That night she emptied one glass after another and when she was already completely drunk she rang Rosario and told her to pick her up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm aware that I haven't updated this story in like... this isn't really an update...it's just that I've got HUGE trouble uploading stuff to .So I just decided to tidy up this chapter-make it readable!lol So possibly someone might enjoy it in the any of you actually reads this-I'd love a review!;)**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything or anyone ;)**

_Chapter 1:_

_Grace's Point of View_

"Yeah, hello?" Grace asked when her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Rosario, Miss Karen's maid."

"Hi, Rosario!" Grace replied wondering why she was being rung. "_Probably one of Karen's stupid telephone pranks again" _she thought.

"Listen! I just picked her up in a bar. She drank herself unconscious. Could you please come over here, I think she might be happy to see you."

"Ok, I will." Grace said, hung up and looked at her watch. It was 11 p.m. and she was already wearing her pyjamas.

"Who was that?" Will asked her as he came out of the bathroom.

"Mmh… that's weird. Rosario just rang telling me that…apparently Karen's drunken herself unconscious and that I should come over."

"I don't see what's so weird with that." Will replied grinning " Karen is constantly drunk."

"That's what I thought, too." Grace replied thoughtfully.

"Well, why are you looking so worried then, Gracie?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno… just a feeling. Besides I should better get going now!"

"You'll be ok or should I come with you as well?"

"Oh, look at you Mr. hot boxer shorts wearing guy Will Trueman! I better go alone! Thanks though!"

And with these words Grace left to get changed. Once that was done she returned into the living room, gave Will a hug, got her car keys and was on her way to Karen's mansion. Even though it was late at night the traffic in New York was still heavy and so she didn't reach Karen's place until midnight. She knocked on the door and Rosario still wearing her maid's uniform opened.

"Finally!" she said and without another word she started walking towards Karen's room.

"Well, to be honest with you, Rosario, I don't really understand! Karen is always drunk, I can't remember the last time I've seen her sober , so what's the big deal now?"

"The "big deal" is that… Miss Karen's pregnant! But do not repeat that to a living soul!"

"Oh…", was all Grace could say.

"Yes! And I expect you to know what alcohol does to an unborn child."

"Of course I know!!!"

"Well, her room's here but she probably won't be awake until tomorrow morning so I've prepared another room for you."

"Thanks, but I'd rather see her first… even though she's asleep…. I think you can go to bed now!"

Grace quietly entered Karen's huge bedroom. At first she couldn't even make her out in the dark room. But then she saw her small figure peacefully asleep in the big bed. Grace took a seat in the armchair next to Karen's bed and watched the rising and falling of her chest. Her dark hair fell in curls around her face and Grace was stunned when she came to the conclusion that Karen was actually beautiful. She felt incredibly tired but she didn't allow herself to fall asleep, she wanted to be there once Karen woke up.

_Karen's Point of View_

It was still dark when Karen finally opened her eyes again. She didn't remember what had happened but she soon realized that she was lying in bed.

"So, you're finally awake!" Grace softly said trying to hide her yawn from her.

"Grace?! Whatever are you doing here?" Karen asked and turned around to face her.

"Well, it seems Rosario was a bit worried about you and wanted me to come here."

"Why in god's name would that silly woman be worried about me?" Karen snapped.

"Goooood question, I was wondering that, too! Maybe there's something you wanna tell me, Karen?"

"Haven't got a clue what you're on about." Karen replied shaking her head. Grace decided that it was best if she wouldn't press the matter and simply shrugged.

"And in general." Karen continued "did you actually look into the mirror before you left the house? You're looking awful!"

"Nooo!" Grace exclaimed "I was too busy rushing to your side, seeing if you were ok! And by the way: you are looking even worse Miss "I don't care for my life so I drink till I drop"!"

_Grace's Point of View_

And with that Grace rushed out of the room. She didn't know where she was supposed to sleep so she approached the door opposite Karen's room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" someone said and Grace turned around.

"Oh Rosario, it's you! I thought you'd be asleep."

"Well, Iwas but then I heard you screaming! It's very hard to sleep with all that noiseyou know?"

"So ,why shouldn't I enter this room?"

"Because it's Miss Karen's secret room. No-one's allowed in there!"

"Why? I mean…do you know what she's hiding in there?"_ "Probably corpses… that vampire."_ Grace thought to herself.

"Even if I knew I weren't allowed to tell you."

"Suit yourself." Grace said and shrugged "where am I allowed to sleep then?"

"Follow me!" Rosario replied leading Grace to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's another chapter, just in case anyone's actually reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

Chapter 2:

When Grace awoke again the next morning she felt incredibly sick.

"Not enough sleep." she mumbled. Luckily it was Saturday morning and she was in Karen's luxurious mansion so she stayed in bed a little bit longer. But half an hour later Rosario came into her room carrying a breakfast tray.

"Here's your breakfast! But I hope that it hasn't got the same effect on you that it had on Miss Karen!"

"What do you mean?" Grace asked looking puzzled.

"She didn't even take a bite. She ran to the toilet right away."

"The baby!"

"Well, probably a good mixture of "the baby" and "the alcohol"!" Rosario said dryly.

"Do you think she might want to see me?"

"I don't think she wants to see anyone at the moment but that's always been the case."

Grace slowly climbed out of the bed and walked over to Karen's room. Once inside all she wanted to do was turn round again because the noise coming from the bathroom made her even sicker. Finally she felt brave enough, took a deep breath and entered the bathroom. Karen was only able to stare at Grace in surprise before she threw up again. Grace put a hand on her shoulder and held Karen's dark hair out of her face. When Karen's stomach finally had calmed down again Grace saw that she was glowing.

"I thought you had returned to Wilma last night."

"Obviously I haven't! But that doens't matter now Karen, I think you're ill! Go to bed now!"

"Bu-"

"No "buts", lady! Do as you're told!"

To her surprise Karen didn't argue but left the room. Grace grabbed a nearby cloth and put it into water. Then she followed Karen into her bedroom. Karen was really lying in bed again, the sheet pulled up to her chin.

"Good girl." Grace said smiling and sat down at Karen's side. She gently brushed a curl of Karen's dark brown hair out of her face and then put the cool, welt cloth onto Karen's forehead.

"Thanks,Grace." she quietly said and then drifted off to sleep. As a matter of fact Karen was asleep the whole day and Grace only left her side to wet the cloth again.

Some point in the evening Karen woke up again, feeling weak but not so hot anymore. She carefully lifted her head, ignoring the excruciating pain and found Grace asleep in the armchair next to her and smiled.

"Grace,Grace!" she whispered and smiled even more when she saw how Grace forced her sleepy eyes to open "it must be uncomfortable there!"

"Oh no it isn't." Grace lied.

"Honey, you've never been a good liar. Now shift it and go into your own room!"

"But I like to…"

"What? Watch over me?!" Karen answered laughing.

Grace bit her lip… what Karen had just said was the truth but that was such a weird thing to think that she decided to ignore it.

"I'll be ok, Grace." Karen softly added "go on now! Get some proper sleep!"

"Alright. I'll leave ya to yourself then. But if you need me, you know where I am! Goodnight!"

Karen watched her leave and shook her head. As if she needed anyone…

That night Grace didn't find it easy to fall asleep because she kept thinking about Karen. She needed to have a word with her about the pregnancy and most importantly abnout drinking while being pregnant. _"She should probably go and see a doctor."_ Grace thought.

In another bedroom Karen wasn't able to fall asleep either. How could she be able to raise that child? She was as cold as ice, constantly drinking and all in all not a born mother. She had failed once before…what if she failed again? Maybe she should consider an abortion?

"Oh Stan…" she whispered "you would've known what to do."

"But he is still watching over you, you know?" another voice replied.

Karen looked up only to find Grace standing in the door again. "I thought I had told ou to go to bed."

"And that's what I did." Grace said slowly approaching Kaern's bed "but I couldn't fall asleep and I had the feeling that you might need me."

"Need-need you?" Karen asked forcing herself to laugh.

"Yes,Karen." Grace simply replied sitting down next to Karen and pulled her into a hug. And after a few seconds she felt how Karen's stiff figure began to relax. _"Finally."_ Grace thought.

"Oh Stan.." Karen sobbed "I miss him so much at night. Whenever I wake up I…I touch the sheets next to me but I always find them empty and Stan's gone…" Grace couldn't believe that Karen was crying intil she felt wet tears falling on her shoulder. That only made her strengthen the embrace.

"And I feel so alone, Grace. As a matter of fact I _am _alone. I'm a 47 year old woman, I'm living from Stan's money in a huge mansion with only an even older maid to help me. And I don't even wanna think about what'll happen when the money's gone… I might as well consider becoming a prostitute, if the guys still want my old body…"

"Hush Karen…don't be so stupid. You are a beautiful woman and all the guys simply adore you. Secondly ,you're working with me hence why you'll be earning money and thirdly you'll never, ever be alone. You will always have Will, Jack and me at your side and we love you a lot, no matter what happens. Got that?"

Karen sobbed again burying her face in Grace's shoulder. "Thanks…oh Gracie."

Behind her back Grace had begun to smile broadly. "It's the first time you ever called me "Gracie"." she gently said stroking Karen's back.

"And It'll never happen again." Karen said trying to laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if it did." Grace replied. It was then when she could smell the scent of Karen's hair. She sighed thinking "_not now_". ..she really couldn't handle these stupid emotions now.

"Grace, would you mind sharing the bed with me tonight?"

_"NOOO!"_ everything in Grace screamed "_you cannot have those twisted feelings and then agree to sleep in a bed with her!"_ But once Grace saw the pleading look in Karen's olive green eyes she knew she didn't have a choice.

"Of course I will." she replied smiling.

"In this case I'll borrow you one of my pyjamas." Karen said getting up and walked over to one of the big wardrobes.

_"Karen possesses Pyjamas?"_ Grace thought surprised and looked over to Karen who was wearing a beautiful black night gown.

"Here you are." Karen finally said handing her a pink pyjama with little hearts on it. Grace went to the bathroom and changed. When she saw herself in the miorror she started to laugh. Because Karen was much smaller than she was, the pyjama was a little bit too small for her.

"No comments!" she told Karen once she entered the bedroom again. Karen's mouth began to twitch slightly but in the end it was Grace who burst into laughter.

"Oh honey, that looks ridiculous!" Karen said laughing so hard it seemed as if she was to fall off the bed any second.

"It's good to see you laughing again." Grace quietly said, sitting down on the bed and took Karen's hands into hers. There was a minute of silence in which they both looked at each other.

"We-we should probably go back to sleep then, shouldn't we?" Grace finally said letting go of Karen's hands.

"Yes!Goodnight ,honey!" Karen said and turned around.

Grace sighed and then forced herself to close her eyes. It was really so much easier falling asleep when lying next to Karen. And Karen also felt more comfortable knowing that Grace had filled that empty space in the bed next to her and fainlly she felt secure again and could afll asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for you review!:) As long as one person's reading this,I'Ll keep updating. SO please read&review!:) Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone...**

Chapter 3:

The next morning Karen sleepily opened her eyes looking at Grace lying asleep next to her. Purely acting on instinct she gently brushed Grace's hair out of her face. It had been about a month since she had woken up with someone on her side. But somehow she knew that things had to change. For a start she wanted to have a man lying next to her and not a woman; and she just couldn't allow Grace to get that close to her because Grace's best friend was Will not her and eventually ,she knew , she'd be hurt again.

"Karen,are you ok?" Grace asked.

Karen just blinked and nodded. "Of course I'm all right, honey. I'm perfectly ok! But what are you doing in my bed? Shouldn' you be in your own?"

"Um… Karen you wanted me to stay with you, that's why." Grace replied.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Grace. I most certainly did not ask you to stay! Could you leave now, please?!"

"Well, if you realy don't want me here then I'll leave." Grace said looking disappointed and got up. But before she had taken the third step she noticed that her legs were trembling. "Whoa…black…Karen…" she exclaimed and quickly grabbed hold of something so she couldn't fall.

"Oh my god, Gracie! Are you ok?" Karen screamed.

As a matter of fact Grace really didn't feel well at all but nonetheless she thought _"Oh Karen, you do care."_ "I-I'm fine…" she lied "don't worry, I'll leave your room right away."

"Oh don't be stupid! Come back and lie down. I think you must've caught my cold! You need to rest!" And to her great surprise Karen hurried to help her back into bed. "I'll be back in a second, Gracie. I'll just get Rosie to make you a hot chocolate. That alwas makes me feel better."

Grace started giggling. "The great Karen Walker and a hot chocolate?No gin in it?"

"Well,maybe… but only a little." Karen replied giggling.

Grace lay still in Karen's bed, smiling about the fact that Karen actually seemed to care. She gently touched Karen's pillow, feeling that it was still warm. _"Oh god, what am I doing?"_ she caught herelf thinking _"I can't possibly fall for a woman who is always criticizing me and telling me how stupid I look. That's insane!"_

Right at this moment Karen entered the room again carrying a mug with hot chocolate in her hand.

"I couldn't find Rosie anywhere, that lazy bitch. So I had to prepare it myself. I hope it won't poison you!"

Grace laughed. "No, I completely trust you there, Karen." she replied seriously and took a sip from the hot chocolate "mmh, that's delicious, Kare. Thank you!"

"No problem, honey!" Karen replied smiling "I'm glad you like it! Maybe you should sleep now. All that time you've been watching over me, you must be exhausted, now it's my turn to watch over you."

"Thank you, Kare. Do you happen to have an aspirin for me, my head's aching!"

"Yes of course, honey. No problem!" Karen replied and went to get them. Once she had returned, she handed them Grace along with a glass of water.

"I think I'll close my eyes for a bit now. But could you please stay with me?"

"Of course I will, Gracie." Karen answered and sat down next to her.

Eventually Grace fell asleep leaving Karen alone with her thoughts once again. It was a great comfort knowing that Grace was there. Also seeing Wilma every now and then, making fun of him…and of course Jackie, who always cheered her up. But nonetheless she kept feeling lonely, just as if a part of her was missing. It had always been so easy getting hugs and kisses from Stan and,quite frankly, the sex had been great but now she felt both emotionally and sexually frustrated. She slowly turned her head towards Grace, observing her fragile body and allowed her hand to gently run down Grace's arm. What if she returned to her old lifestyle? She didn't mind sleeping with women and she would, at least, get some pleasure. Then, shaking her head, she came back to her senses and thought: _"No, I can't do that to Grace, I can't possibly use her…for that."_ She sighed and kept thinking what else she could do about her situation.

Later that day Grace woke up seeing Karen still sitting next to her, head head was turned to the left, her eyes were closed but her mouth stood slightly open. _"It would be so simple just to steal a kiss from her now."_ Grace thought and carefully leant towards her. When her lips almost touched Karen's, her eyes suddenly opened and Grace had to back away.

"Um…I-I need to go to the toilet and get changed. I gotta go home…"

"Oh, right." Karen said confused watching Grace run to the bathroom. "I'll see you at work on Monday then." Karen managed to say when Grace reached the door.

"No…that won't be necessary. I don't think you're ready yet. Take the week off! I'll talk to you later! Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo, an update. I'm not too happy with this chapter. It's a bit hectic and pfft...but I didn't have more time. Might go over it later and revise it. Just tell me your thoughts first,please!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...just a ticket to go see Megan Mullally in February. :)**

_Chapter 4:_

Although she had a cold and was feeling horrible Grace nonetheless went back to work on Monday. She had ignored Will's advice to stay at home and she had also ignored Will's question if anything had happened at Karen's. She sighed.

_"Stay focused, Grace."_ she told herself.

The last thing she needed now was to start thinking about Karen again. That's why she had gone to work for, she had to take her mind off that topic.

Back at the Walker's mansion Karen was still wondering what could've caused Grace's weird behavior. But soon her thoughts were replaced by something else. More and more often she caught herself thinking about Grace, missing her presence, missing her soft hands taking care of her, missing…her.

"Oh Rosie, what is that?" she finally asked her maid.

"It's called "emotion"." Rosario replied sarcastically and Karen rolled her eyes. "Miss Karen, if I didn't know it better I'd say you're in love."

"Oh Rosie, don't be stupid! Grace and I are friends, she's a woman…"

"So what? Everyone knows about your wild lesbian time in the 80ies! It's just the way you are!"

"But…we are talking about Grace here." Karen contradicted.

"She's an adorable, creative, intelligent woman, who happens to care about you. Can't you see past her weird outfits?"

Karen remained silent and didn't touch the topic the whole week. But finally on Friday she realized something, what if Grace hadn't been asleep when she had caressed her arm and that was the reason why she was avoiding her now? And a second thought hit her… she couldn't bear living without Grace, she needed her and she was falling for her. Karen took a deep breath, took her handbag and went to see Grace.

Grace herself was feeling miserable. She hadn't heard from Karen or seen her in a whole week. What if something was wrong with her or the baby? No, Rosario would've called her then. Grace was just packing her things when she heard a familiar voice say: "Honey, we need to talk!"

"Karen?" she asked surprised and turned around "but I told you to take the week off! What are you doing here?"

"Grace, I know why you are avoiding me!" Karen began seriously.

"You do?" Grace asked, feeling herself panicking. What could she do now? What if Karen hated her now? Would she have to go through all that "I like you a lot but only as a friend"-thing again? "Listen, Karen…I…" Grace quietly said.

"No Grace, please hear me out first. Saturday when you were so peacefully asleep next to me I realized how much I miss sex… and I-I touched you because I thought about sleeping with you, but only for a second, really!!! Then I realized that I couldn't use you in that way because… I just care about you too much and I've missed you all week and I-I… you know?"

Grace's mind was racing. _"Karen wanted to have sex with me?"_ she thought. But, most importantly, did Karen just imply she had feelings for her?

"I'm sorry, Grace. Think about it. See you later." she heard her say in the background.

_"NO!!!"_ her heart seemed to scream. "Karen, wait!" she finally shouted, raced to the lift, pulled up the wooden door and squeezed into it.

"Yes, Grace?" Karen asked her voice trembling.

Without saying another word Grace pressed Karen against the wall and started kissing her. She saw Karen closing her eyes and relaxing. And she closed her own eyes, just wanted to taste the sweetness of Karen's lips. When she opened her eyes again she saw olive eyes staring into her own, partly surprised, partly ecstatic.

"Ka-Karen!" Grace whispered out of breath "I love you!"

Karen didn't reply, just looked at her and then pulled her into a hug. Now Grace could smell that sweet scent of Karen's hair again that had first captured her… Now it finally felt right to have those thoughts, to enjoy every part of Karen. That was when she felt Karen's lips caressing her neck…


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaand we have an update. I'll be really busy over the next weeks coz I've got a number of assessments coming up, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it'll tie you over!;)**

**Disclaimer: I only Will&Grace on DVD, but that's it...;)**

_Chapter 5_

"W-wait." she breathed, gently pushing Karen away from her.

Karen just looked at her with big eyes, fearing to hear that everything had been a mistake. Almost as if having read her thoughts Grace gently took Karen's hand into her own and then pushed the "down" button on the lift, waited a few seconds and pressed "stop".

"Just wanted to make sure no-one can bother us." she whispered and looked down on Karen's hands in hers.

She saw that Karen was still wearing Stan's ring and sighed a little.

"Are you ok?" Karen finally asked softly squeezing Grace's hands.

"Yeah, of course, Kare. I'm fine!" Grace replied smiling and looked into her eyes "may I kiss you again?"

"Of course, you dumbo! I'm just waiting for it!" Karen said in her old manner.

Grace leant forward into another kiss, ignoring Karen's comment.

"I love you, you drunken queen!" she said when they parted.

When Karen still didn't reply to that, Grace slowly began to wonder if she had misunderstood Karen. What if Karen really just wanted sex?

"Karen...I...I don't think you're ready for this yet. I think you shouldn't do it here...think about your feelings for Stan. I don't just wanna have a quick thing with you in a lift...I-I want you ,Kare. And it's late...I should really get back to my apartment."

She pressed the button for "up" again.

"No, Grace. Please don't leave me here like this. I need you! Come back to my house, spend the night with me, see what happens...please?"

There it was again, that look in her olive eyes that seemed to scream "I love you!", or was she just imagining it? Whatever it meant, Grace wasn't able to resist and slowly nodded.

"Ok, Kare."

They took Karen's limousine back but both remained silent. Grace went to her guestroom again while Karen changed into her night gown. Just a minute after Grace had put on Karen's pyjama all the lights went off.

"What the fuck?" Grace cursed, picked up a candle and went to Karen's room. "Kare?" she whispered entering the room.

Right at this moment Karen came out of the bathroom. The question about the electricity problem got stuck in her throat once she saw Karen's figure which was only illuminated by the burning candle.

"You-you are so beautiful." Grace whispered looking from her loose hair which fell in curls to her shoulder down to her small exposed feet.

"Gracie, come here." Karen said took Grace's hand and led her to the bed, "put the candle down here."

Grace did so and sat down next to Karen.

"Please don't make me wait any longer." Karen quietly said and brushed a red curl out of Grace's face before their lips met again.

Karen's lips wandered from Grace's mouth to her neck while her hands started to unbutton her pyjama top. Karen allowed her tongue to glide over Grace's shoulder, while her hands removed the top completely. Now half naked Grace began to feel a little bit vulnerable.

"You are beautiful, too." Karen said her voice barely more than a whisper.

Then she continued kissing Grace's chest and especially gently her breasts. Grace groaned, closed her eyes and bent her neck backwards to give Karen more space. It took her a couple of minutes to realise that Karen's lips had left her and that Karen herself had now positioned herself a little bit behind her.

"Relax, I'm here!" Karen said and began to massage her shoulders.

"Oh, that's great." Grace sighed. Karen continued with the massage for a few minutes when Grace suddenly stopped her.

"Enough love. It's my turn now." she explained her eyes sparkling.

Then she slowly lifted Karen's night gown and pulled it over her shoulders.

"I hope you aren't shocked now." Karen said "I know how old my body looks."

"Oh no, not at all Karen! You're still the most beautiful woman for me." Grace reassured her and then wrapped her up in her arms lying down "I don't want you to feel old or alone or cold, Kare. Coz I am here now and I won't leave you." she said and pulled her into a tighter hug.

Karen wrapped her arms around Grace's waist and smiled.

"Thank you, honey."

Karen had to admit that she had never thought Grace to be the right person to hold her. But now she was convinced otherwise. Grace gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Then she went a little bit more down in order to be able to look Karen in the eye.

"You know that I always thought your eyes were brown?" Grace asked smiling warmly.

"I wish they were. I've got this stupid mixture." Karen sighed.

"No, not at all, sweetie. Your eyes are so beautiful. I think I should sleep now, haven't slept a lot in the past week because I was thinking about you."

"Are you sure you're ok with this change?"

"What change? I always wake up next to a pretty woman. You're more beautiful but please don't tell Will!" Grace replied smiling and kissed Karen goodnight.

But Karen couldn't fall asleep herself. How was she supposed to tell Grace about the baby? Would she stay with her?

"I love you." she whispered hoping that soon she would be able to tell Grace to her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo, story update!:) This contains info from the episode "Forbidden Fruit" from the final season, so...not exactly this one...but the following chapters will contain spoilers, just to warn you!!!And Jack made an appearance...he simply had to!;) Anyway, if anyone's still reading this please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise isn't by me...;)**

_Chapter 6_

The next morning arrived far too quickly for the both of them. Grace sleepily opened her eyes. She was very happy to see that Karen was still lying next to her. Grace had feared to wake up only to find that Karen had decided otherwise. She closed her eyes again not feeling ready yet to face the new day.

"Stop pretending to be asleep, Gracie." she heard Karen's voice say and blinked again "I already saw that you opened your eyes."

Karen giggled slightly and Grace could feel her stomach rising and falling quicker.

"Mmh, but I don't wanna get up yet." Grace mumbled and snuggled more into Karen's arms.

"Well, sweety, it's Saturday you don't need to get up but you might wanna let Wilma know where you are."

Suddenly a sickening feeling spread in Grace's stomach. They had to tell Will and Jack. She sighed trying to swallow down the sickness. Was it stupid to worry?! It was after all Jack and Will who were openly out and about. Why should they care or even disagree with her and Karen?!

"Oh Kare" she whispered "I wanna stay here with you like this for the rest of my life."

"Oh Grace, you need to grow up, really." Karen scolded her gently.

"That's not the kind of reply I wanted to get." Grace mumbled "I expected to hear something like: "Oh, that's so romantic sweetheart", or "I couldn't have said it any better, love", or-"

"Shut up, you dumbo." Karen replied gently kissing Grace.

"That's much better." Grace said grinning while deepening the kiss.

Even though she hated to admit it, inside her heart Karen knew what Grace meant. She wanted to capture this moment of happiness as well, for she knew how fast these moment passed. She just wanted to stay in bed with Grace forever, feeling the warmth of her body, listening to her heartbeat. She didn't want to tell anyone, nor did she want to tell Grace the truth about her pregnancy, too great was her fear of losing Grace and the happiness that was now finally filling her life.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Grace worriedly asked Karen when she saw that something in her expression had changed.

"Nothing...nothing." Karen lied.

"You know, you don't have to lie to me, Kare!" Grace said frowning slightly "I can see that you're pretending to be fine. Something just changed in the past five minutes."

Karen took a deep breath. What should she tell her now?

"Grace... I'm just scared of losing you. What if it doesn't work out between us? What's gonna happen to our friendship?" she asked and then softly added: "I can't imagine being without you."

What she had said wasn't exactly a lie. She was really scared to lose Grace , although the reasons for that were different.

"Oh sweety. I can't assure you that everything will work out, you know? But I have faith in the both of us and if we don't try then we'll be left wondering all our life how it might have been, had we been brave enough. And I love you, Kare, I really do. You won't get rid of me that easily just yet!"

Karen turned around to look Grace in the eye and she wanted to believe her so badly.

"You know, your soft side is kinda cute." Grace added giggling softly "and this vulnerability makes you look even more beautiful. You look stunning when you're sad."

"What a lovely compliment that is." Karen replied sarcastically "maybe I should cry more often the, huh?"

"That's not what I was trying to say."

"I know, honey, it's ok." Karen said and stopped Grace from saying anymore by gently kissing her.

"If you're always gonna use that to shut me up, I could get used to it." Grace whispered grinning.

And Karen kissed her again, taking in the taste of her lips completely. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Karen!" Rosario called.

Karen quickly turned around trying to look innocent.

"Come in, Rosie!"

"Miss Karen, Jack is here and he wants to talk to you."

Karen turned around to Grace, quizzically raising an eyebrow. Grace slowly nodded.

"Let him in, Rosie."

"I'm gonna go back to my room and get changed." Grace said picking up her clothes that were lying all over the floor "You talk to Jack and when you're ready just let me know."

She smiled and placed another kiss on Karen's lips. When she left Karen's bedroom she had to smile to herself , because the look that Karen had given her when she had left her had just been too cute.

_"I really love her."_ she thought smiling.

Back in her bedroom Karen wasn't too happy about the arrival of her best friend Jack.

"Hiii Karen!" he screamed and bounced on her bed.

"Hey, Jackie! What's the matter? Do you need more money again?" she asked, her voice a little bit colder than wanted.

"Karen, I am appalled! I have come to see how you're doing all alone in this big house." he said and then quietly added "and I would need to borrow a tenner to pay the cab driver."

Karen rolled her eyes, too often had they had this conversation before. Reluctantly she reached for her night drawer and pulled out a $50 note.

"Karen, I only wanted 10 bucks!"

"Yeah, but I don't have small money, you should know that."

Jack nodded grinning.

While Karen had to put up with Jack, Grace had returned to her room to get changed. Once she was wearing her old clothes again she lay down on her bed and started thinking about the night with Karen. Not in her wildest dreams had she imagined that Karen would be so beautiful. Every nuance seemed to be perfect. From her auburn her, to her olive eyes over the porcelain skin to her tiny feet. She shivered when she was thinking about Karen's touch and Karen's lips. Grace lay in bed for about an hour and there was still no Karen in sight. She groaned and got up. What could she do now? The truth was, there wasn't much to do, so she started wandering through Karen's long dark corridors. Nosy like she was, she peered into one or the other room. And she almost started laughing when she discovered that Karen kept alcohol in almost every room. Then she reached the beautifully decorated library with the huge piano in it, the manse really was impressive. Grace continued walking and opened another door, but when she saw what was behind it she couldn't believe her eyes...


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaand we have a new chapter!lol Let me know what you think of my idea, concerning Karen's background story!;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...but OMG, 2 weeks till I see Megan Mullally!!!:D**

_Chapter 7_

Grace stood in the middle of the room in total silence and looked around in utter disbelief.

_"The forbidden room_." she whispered and approached the window. It was on the side of the building which was overlooking Central Park.

"Grace!" she suddenly heard Karen's shocked voice and turned around immediately.

"Ka-Karen, I didn't mean to...I didn't know...I was just bored and was wondering what's in all of these rooms and I...I had no idea."

"Yeah, no one had." Karen replied coldly and turned the lights on which were now illuminating a nursing room.

"What happened?" Grace carefully asked taking Karen's hands into her own. But Karen turned away from her in one sharp movement.

"What do you think happened? I miscarried...I lost the child, ok?!"

"I'm so sorry, Kare." Grace said gently, putting a hand on Karen's shoulder.

"Don't be! I would have been a horrible mother in anyway. I guess, the child knew what horrors were waiting for it...It was lucky to die." Karen spat, hate in every single word.

"Don't speak this way, Karen, please."

"What else do you want me to do?" Karen asked turning around to face Grace who had to look down because she couldn't stand the look in Karen's eyes, all the hurt and pain.

"I don't know, Karen...Why didn't you tell any of us? Instead of going through this on your own."

"You were always so busy decorating places and then Leo came along and Will changed his job and Jack can't pay attention to something for longer than 5 minutes." she quietly said and Grace understood.

"I know how you could get this impression, but Karen, believe me, if you would've said anything at all we would've been there."

"That doesn't help me now, Grace." Karen said her tone showing how disappointed and alone she felt.

"I know, sweety...I know." Grace said thinking so hard of something she could say that would make Karen feel better "but look at the bright side! You're pregnant now, so you will have a baby!"

The minute she had said it she realised that it was so wrong.

"How?" Karen breathed turning around sharply.

"Rosario..." Grace quietly said.

"I should've known that I can't trust her." Karen hissed starting for the door.

"Karen, wait! She was so worried about you when you got drunk and I didn't understand why, coz... you know, you're constantly drunk...so Rosie told me that you're pregnant."

"Great..." Karen simply said and left the room. She needed to get away from Grace, from the pain that was throbbing in her chest.

_"Why on earth didn't she mention anything about it?"_ she thought to herself. It would've saved her a lot of trouble and a lot of heartache... she could've enjoyed Grace's company a lot more.

Once Karen had entered the last room at the far end of the corridor, she closed the door and leaned against it. All she had wanted to do was to forget what had happened all these years ago, but now the past had stolen its way back into her life.

Flashback:

_Karen was standing alone in her room. _

_"Shit!" she cursed "shit,shit,shit!"_

_ She looked at the pregnancy test again...blue...definitely positive. She sighed. Well, it was her own fault. Having an affair with Stanley Walker had let to nothing but trouble. He was married, he was rich and he was all she wanted. Not out of love...no, Karen Delaney didn't love anymore, but she needed the money. He needed sex... she needed the money, the deal was soon clear. But a baby did not fit into this deal. Neither for her, nor for Stanley Walker. She slowly sat down on her bed feeling sick with worry. What should become of her now? Well, there was, of course, abortion. She could get rid of the baby and no-one would ever know. There was a teeny problem though... she needed money in order to do that. But she would find a way...clearly, there had to be a way to get Stan to give her more money._

_ "Hello, darling! I'm home!" a voice said making her forget the problem for a bit. _

_She quickly hid the pregnancy test and got up. _

_"Hi, sweety!" she said and greeted her girlfriend Charlotte with a kiss. _

_"You alright? You look kinda down!" Charlotte asked. _

_"Course I am...I always am." _

_"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about. You always pretend you are!" _

_"Oh sweetheart, I hate it that you know me so well." Karen said forcing herself to laugh. _

_"I'm just worried about you." _

_"But don't! I'm perfectly fine!" she replied puling Charlotte into a hug. __"I love you." _

_"And I love you!" Charlotte replied kissing her gently._

_ "Why don't you get us some wine and then we spend a nice quiet evening in?" _

_Charlotte nodded and went into the kitchen to do so. Karen quickly took the pregnancy test and hid it somewhere between her jumpers and then she sat down on the bed. Right at this moment Charlotte returned with 2 glasses of wine in her hand. She handed one to Karen, dimmed the light and sat down on the bed as well. _

_"Here's to us." she said, took a sip of the wine, put the glass aside and began kissing Karen's neck. "Argh! Have you been with that horrible Stan again?!" she suddenly exclaimed. _

_Karen heaved a sigh. "Love, you know that we need the money to pay the rent...to live!"_

_ "But we're both working...do you really wanna keep seeing him?" _

_"I don't want to...but your wages and my wages simply aren't enough. He wants sex...he gives me loads of money, money we need! But you know that I love you." _

_"Of course I do, Kare...but...I'm worried about you, you shouldn't be doing this for money!" _

_"But I AM doing it, Charlotte! It's not easy, but life for me has never been easy. I do what I have to do for the both of us." Karen said, her voice having reached an edge of coldness. _

_"Kare, Kare! I know! I'm here!" Charlotte said and hugged her tight. Karen wrapped her arms around her, holding onto what felt for her like life itself. _

_"I love you, Charlie." she whispered letting her tears flow freely._

_ "Sweetheart, I honestly know you do." Charlotte replied stroking her back "you just told me that like...3 times! Are you sure that everything's ok?" _

_"Yeah...I'm fine..." Karen answered holding back more tears..._

"Karen! Karen, come on! I know you're hiding in there!"

"Get lost, Grace!" she replied quietly.

"Karen, please! Just talk to me! I love you, please?"

Karen felt and agonising pain rush through her body. She turned around and silently opened the door. Grace slowly entered the room, tears in her eyes.

"Karen, I am honestly sorry!"

Karen stared down and felt her own eyes filling with tears. When she saw that, Grace pulled Karen into a hug.

"I'm here now, Kare!" she calmly said.

"I'm sorry, Grace. I can't..." Karen simply said and left the room...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys!:) Finally managed to write a new chapter!I'm afraid that it's only a small chapter but I wanted to give you guys something, plus it's kinda important for the whole Karen/Grace relationship! In other news: I met Megan Mullally on Saturday!:) I still cannot believe it! I got my CD signed and a photo as well!:D (I keep staring at it to remind myself that it really did happen!) And she's such a tiny person,bless her. But absolutely sweet and adorable!The concert was fantastic!:)**

**Well, enough of that-on with the story!;)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Charlie, tho I'd love to own Karen!*hehe***

_Chapter 8_

She just couldn't stand being close to Grace at the moment. It felt wrong and she didn't want Grace to know what had happened. So Karen just grabbed her keys and ran out into the street. It had gone dark by now and rain was heavily pouring down from the sky. Without thinking she ran across the busy street and sat down on one of the benches, sobbing.

_Flashback:_

_Karen sat in the waiting room nervously biting her nails. _

_"Miss Delaney? We are ready for you now." _

_Karen took a deep breath and entered the room. _

_"Well, before we begin, we need you to sign this form agreeing that this abortion is your own free will." _

_Karen nodded trying to hold back the tears. Why was it suddenly so hard? She took the pen from the doctor and hesitated. _

_"Miss Delaney? Is everything ok?" she heard the doctor's voice in the distance. _

_"I'm sorry." she said and got up "I can't kill it."_

_ And with these words she left._

_Late at night she arrived home, after pacing through Central Park. She had decided that she needed to tell Charlotte and also that she wanted to keep the baby. She swallowed and entered the apartment. It was completely dark but she could hear faint sobs. _

_"Charlie, are you ok?" she asked worried and rushed into their bedroom. _

_"Karen...you...I'm leaving you."_

_ The shock came so fast that it took her breath away._

_ "Why?!" she managed to ask. _

_"You've gone too far. I mean...you're pregnant...obviously not from me and you didn't even tell me about it." _

_"It was an accident, Charlie. I really wanted to tell you, but it wasn't easy..." _

_"Well, Kare... It's too late now. I've packed your stuff...you can leave now!" _

_"But Charlie, I love y-" _

_"Go now! Please..."_

"Karen! Please listen to me!"

Karen looked up. "Grace?" she whispered.

"Yeah." the red-head replied smiling. "You're soaking wet. Come back into the manse with me. It's neither good for you , nor for the baby."

Karen nodded quietly and allowed Grace to lead her back into the warmth of the house.

"Rosario! We need dry clothes and a hot cocoa, please." Grace ordered and then led Karen into the bathroom.

Karen sat down on the floor, water dripping from her hair and clothes. Then she suddenly felt hands unbuttoning her blouse.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting you out of these soaked clothes, of course!" Grace replied matter-of-factly, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Karen's shoulders. "What happened, love? You gotta tell me."

And Karen slowly began telling the whole story up to the break-up.

"God, that is horrible." Grace said when Karen stopped "what did you do?"

"Well, the only thing I could do... I went to live on the street... in the cold and started drinking. After some time Stan found me, apologised and told me that he had left his wife and was now planning his future with me and the baby. I agreed and came to the manse with him. I soon learned to make the best out of it and I persuaded myself that Stan was a good man and that I could fall for him. And we started decorating the nursery and buying toys and baby clothes. But then...one night, I woke up because of agonising pain in my womb. When I went to the toilet I discovered that I was bleeding..." Karen said and Grace took her hand. "I woke up Stan and he rushed me into the hospital. But it was too late..." she sobbed "my baby was gone..."

"Oh Kare, I am so sorry!" Grace replied, pulling the now shaking Karen into a hug. She gently kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair.

"I got depressed and started drinking and taking tablets to numb the pain."

"But it's all still there, eh?" Grace asked stroking Karen's back.

"I was so scared, Grace, that if you found out I'm pregnant you'd leave me, too."

"No, sweetheart, I won't! And now we get you changed and warm and I promise I will look after you and our baby."

"Grace?" Karen said, tears welling up in her eyes, "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**It's the beginning of another writing week!:) SO here,for all of you who are still reading this: Chapter 9!:) I like writing Karen/Grace fluff but I also added a little cliffhanger at the end!;) Read&Review,please!:D**

**Disclaimer:I own a couple of things, but nothing really to do with WAG!;)**

_Chapter 9_

The evening was spent in warm cosiness. Karen was lying in Grace's arms, snuggling up in their warmth, while staring at the TV screen without really noticing what was happening.

"Thanks again for telling me what happened. It's good because now I know that you trust me."

"I've trusted you before, Gracie." Karen replied placing a kiss on Grace's neck.

"Yeah...well but it never felt completely like it, but now...it kinda does. Plus...you also said "I love you" for the very first time." Grace started teasing her.

"I did not..." Karen said suddenly feeling embarrassed for he earlier actions.

"Oh, didn't you?" Grace said mockingly "so you don't love me then?"

"No, Gracie, of course I do!" Karen hurried to say and quickly turned to face Grace.

Seeing the level of desperation and fear in Karen's face, Grace had to swallow down a giggle.

"I know you do, Kare. I just wanted to show you that it won't hurt if you say it more often. I know that you're a big softie even though you like to hide it."

"I just don't like to be weak." Karen quietly said and snuggled back into the protection of Grace's arms.

"Believe me, love, it doesn't make you feel weak and just to make that perfectly clear: needing hugs, cuddles and affection isn't a bad thing. If you think that way then that would theoretically make me...a loser." she laughed awkwardly.

Karen didn't reply and Grace was scared for a minute that she might have gone too far. But then she felt how Karen took her hands and put them lightly onto her tummy.

"Do you think it has grown?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, your belly feels a bit bigger. This is so exciting! We should definitely go and buy some baby clothes soon."

"Don't you think that it's too fast? Shouldn't we wait at least until we know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Grace smiled softly and gently started caressing Karen's belly.

"I feel that it's gonna be a girl. Just as beautiful as her mother."

"Mmh, you're incorrigible, aren't you?" Karen said laughing, reached for the remote control and switched the TV off since none of them was paying attention to it in anyway.

"Lets go to bed, Kare." Grace said, stood up and held a hand out for Karen "it's been a long day and I'm really tired."

"Ok." Karen replied and got up.

They walked back to the bedroom where Grace changed into another one of Karen's pyjamas while Karen herself slowly stripped out of her clothes and into the night gown she had worn the night before.

"Why does everything you do look so sexy?" Grace asked who was already sitting on the bed, watching how the dark gown slowly slid over the soft skin of Karen's breasts, down to her growing tummy and down her thighs.

"Maybe because I'm trying to look attractive for you?" Karen replied.

"You always do. You're the most beautiful woman, Kare. I simply have to keep saying that." Grace said and pulled Karen into bed with her.

"Goodnight, Gracie. I love you!" Karen said and kissed her.

"And I love you." Grace replied before turning off the lights "and our little baby girl."

With these words she gently wrapped her arms around Karen's waist and buried her face in her auburn hair.

When Grace awoke the next morning she found herself looking into a pair of olive eyes.

"Morning, honey." Karen greeted her smiling.

"Hey, Kare." Grace replied and breathed a little kiss on her lips.

"I think you should go home to Will, Gracie. He might be worried by now and you could pick up some more clothes or something?" "

Yeah, you're right. I think I should. Are you coming with?"

"No... I think it's time I thank Rosie and take her out somewhere."

"That sounds great! Well, I better get changed then and go to Will's!"

While Grace went to the bathroom to get changed there, Karen took her bathrobe and rang the bell. A few minutes later Rosario entered the room.

"Miss Karen?" she asked.

"My Rosie." Karen replied and got up to greet the maid "I have to thank you. You saved me and my child... I would like to take you shopping and maybe to a restaurant afterwards?"

"You mean you want me to cook?" Rosario asked doubting Karen's honesty.

"No, Ro-Ro. She really wants to take you out." Grace answered and left the bathroom.

"Santa Maria-it has human emotions." Rosario muttered and then watched in surprise as Grace went to Karen and kissed her goodbye. "Seems Grace turned another person gay."

Grace took the next cab home to Will, wanting to have a shower and find some more clothes.

"Hey,sweety! I was worried about you." Will greeted her smiling "thought Karen had sold your soul to her friend Satan." he laughed and Grace couldn't help but join in.

She dropped her handbag on the sofa and went to the fridge to get some water.

"But seriously" Will said when she took a seat next to him "how is Karen really holding up?"

"Ok." Grace replied taking a sip from her water.

"Ok?" You have been there for like...3 days?! When Karen let you stay that long it has to be something serious."

"Yeah, it is. But it's all sorted now." Grace shortly replied again.

"So you won't tell me what it was?"

"I'm sorry, sweety, I can't! But Karen will soon, I promise you. And now I'll go and shower." she said, got up and put her bottle down which was followed by an angry "Hey! This'll leave marks on my table!" Once in the bathroom she took her clothes off, switched the shower to hot and stepped into it.

Meanwhile, driver had dropped Karen and Rosario off at Macy's and they were now looking for a new pair of shoes for Rosario.

"Rosie." Karen suddenly said "I want you to know that I'm really grateful for what you've done but could you do me a favour?"

"I know there was a "But" part to it." Rosario sighed rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but only a tiny one... could you please not mention a thing about me and Grace to anyone?"

"Why would I?"

"That's my girl." Karen replied beaming at her "for this answer you deserve an especially nice pair of shoes."

30 minutes later they were on their way to a restaurant when Karen decided to ring Grace. Grace had just finished drying her hair when Will knocked on the door.

"Gracie! Telephone for you!"

"Not now! I'm busy! Tell them I'll ring em back!"

"It's Karen." Will answered and Grace noticed how her heart started beating faster just by the mention of her name.

"Oh, that's completely different." Grace said, opened the door and snatched the phone out of Will's hands. "Hey,Kare! What's up?" she asked trying o sound as casual as possible.

"Hello, my love!" Karen replied and a big smile spread over Grace's face "Ro-Ro and I are having our meal now and I was wondering if I could come over to yours afterwards?"

"Sure, Karen. How's Leila doing?"

"Leila?! Who is- Gracie, we will NOT call her Leila."

"Well, we'll see. But how is she?"

"She is alright. She just misses her mummy."

"Yeah, I miss her, too." Grace chuckled.

"Anyway, I'll see you later then. Oh and you haven't told Wilma?"

"Of course not, we'll do that together. Oh and sweety? No booze,ok?"

"I wasn't planning to drink!" Karen exclaimed "see ya!"

"No booze?! Leila?! You are sure you were talking to Karen?" Will asked once Grace had hung up.

"Yup." she replied laughing "she shouldn't drink so much! And Leila's a friend of hers! Oh, and she'll come over here in a bit."

Will still looked puzzled but eventually shrugged and decided that it had to do with the days Grace had spent at the manse.

Two hours later a knock on the door was heard and Karen entered the apartment.

"Hey ladies!" she greeted Will and Grace.

Will turned to look at her but then raised an eyebrow. "Karen, you're practically glowing! Either you're in love or you are...pregnant?!"


End file.
